


The Worst Medicine

by WoobyWriter



Series: Tragic Novels [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU: Muse disbands, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Regret, Sad, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: Nico's gone. Seven mourn together, one roams.





	The Worst Medicine

A flatline. The sign of mortal departure. The sound no human wishes to here in their life, but a sound every human will hear at one point in their life. Seven high schools girls start lightly shaking on the spot, hearing the dull tone, looking at the now lifeless body of their best friend. Nico Yazawa, was dead. Silence filled the room, not even a sob or whimper emitted. Maki stood still, as she felt a bit of the ground crumble beneath her. Staring at her lifeless body was painful. If only she had tried to help... A yell made her, and all their heads snap towards a glasses wearing girl. 

"Nico-chan! Wake up!" 

Out of everyone, Hanayo had tears going down her face like a neverending waterfall. Rin, her childhood best friend stepped forward a little.

"K-Kayo-chin-"

"Wake up! Th-There's no way!"

The girl scrambled her shaking hands across Nico's body, trying to find a pulse, a sign of life, anything to counter what was before her very eyes. "PLEASE! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE DEAD!" The girl screamed, now attempting to push against the lifeless chest of her friend. The six watched the scene of despair and anguish, that was until Rin quickly walked and tackled Hanayo into a hug. The other girl started to try to struggle out, desperate to prove life, death, and everything else completely wrong.

"Kayo-chin please stop! Please..."

"B-B-BUT-"

"I-I understand how you're feeling but there's nothing more we can do but accept it!"

" **I CAN'T ACCEPT IT! I WON'T ACCEPT IT! THIS ISN'T REAL!** "

The hug only grew more and more tight, which only made Hanayo's heart ache more than it already was. Rin could feel her innards trembling from how violently her best friend was shaking.

"Please... stop... we can't do anything about it... just accept it please."

Hanayo's arms fell to her sides, her shaking momentarily stopping., only for tears to flood out and for wailing screams to replace her earlier yelling. That, is the sound of a pure, raw, unadulterated, broken mind. All Rin could do was quietly follow her friend's actions while the other five girls stood silently. Maki, on the other hand, had something to do. Slowly, she inched away from the room and quietly headed out of the hospital.

* * *

Although it was day, the world felt dim and grey. Maki stopped at the door of the Yazawa household, having to inhale a deep breath before knocking on the door. The footsteps came towards it and a tall, raven haired woman answered it, calm. "O-Oh... Nishikino, what a surprise. Any update-" Her question was interrupted, noticing the solemn looking literal red head. The lady's tone went soft, as if speaking to her own children. "Hey... what's wrong Nishikino?..."

The pianist's body trembled a little, before making a short dash to hug the forty year old woman, hiding her face wherever the highest point of her that she could reach was. She had trouble emitting any word, all that could come out was a quiet, trembly "I'm sorry..."

The woman's eyes shot open a bit, her body stiffened, completely rigid for a short bit. "Oh..." That was all she could respond it as she felt tears begin to build, which she quickly wiped away. Slowly, she moved her hand and gently stroked the top of the fifteen year old, a small attempt at trying to soothe her a little bit. It was a long moment of silence before the mother spoke up. "I'm.. going to go to see her... you should follow." And with the hold of a hand, a very tight hold indeed, the two depressed females walked back towards the hospital, where the cursed sight was.

* * *

The door to the room opened, and five of the six girls in said room turned their heads toward Maki and the woman. The lady walked up to the motionless body of her own daughter, looking down at it, like the two she had to look down before. She knelt down and put a hand near Nico's hair, lightly stroking the soft, blackness before speaking. "Well... a-at least you're with your father and little Cocoro now..." She quietly said to the nothing silence. At the current moment, only one of them had the mind to speak up. Umi slowly stepped forward and clasped the mother's hand softly, a look of concern that masked her own sadness presently looking at her. 

"Miss Yazawa, I'm... dreadfully sorry that this happened at all, let alone in a close proximity of time..."

The ravenette felt touched by Umi's words, let alone proud that she had the mental strength to talk. A sad small smile formed on her lips. "It's quite alright Sonoda... I'll be fine, I think anyway... I have seen this twice before. First my husband... then Cocoro... It was only bound to happen again. That's fortune for you... And I'm sorry for this all to happen to you lot as well." Rising up the mother slowly walked out of the room with no other word. Umi stared at the door for a couple seconds, only to look onto the rest of the group. 

Hanayo was currently asleep on Rin's lap, who was quietly stroking her hair, looking like emotion was temporarily gone. Eli and Nozomi were still silently looking down like they have been for the past while. Kotori had moved herself out of the room. And then, Maki was quietly attempting to speak. Umi moved over to her and grabbed her hands gently, out of everyone, Maki knew what she was talking about. 

"We... might want to clear out now..." The redhead spoke softly, but loud enough to be heard. "Autolysis has been happening for the past half an hour and rigor mortis is going to kick in soon... As much as I hate to say it... we need to leave, before we have to deal with the assault of... liquidated, rotting waste product on our noses..."

"Basically, what she's saying is, we should leave so our dear friend's... body can, do its last bit of business..." 

Slowly, the girl's exited the room, with Rin having to drag Hanayo out. Maki was the last one to remain in the room. Just her, and a corpse. "Well... this is it..." The female gave a shaky breath as she left a quickly written letter on the bedside table. "Farewell, Nico-chan..."


End file.
